The Rokudaime Hokage
by RHatch89
Summary: What if Xander had a secret life and family that none of the Scoobies knew about? What if he was offered the job offer of a lifetime?
1. Chapter 1

The man, formerly known as Xander Harris, flew through the trees at lightning speeds. After eight long years away from the village that he called home, he was finally returning. He knew that he was either very stupid or very smart to take that undercover S-ranked mission at the age of fifteen, but he took it knowing that if he completed it, it would bring honor to his family name. He just didn't know that it would take eight years to close a Hellmouth, or that it would cost him an eye. Being undercover for so long had taken its toll on him, but he perservered. He told the Scoobies that he would be retiring from monster fighting, much to their relief, and concernation that Xander was the normal one. He was a jounin of Konoha for goodness sake, and there was no way he would be kept down.

He had shed the bright, baggy clothes he wore as Xander, and was back in his comfortable jounin-wear, which consisted of his black shirt, black pants, sandals, and his signature jounin flak jacket. His hitai-ate, which proudley displayed the symbol of the village hidden in the leaves, was fastened securely in a diagonal position to cover his missing eye, a style that he borrowed from his older brother, whom he had not seen or spoken to in years. He had only been back to Konoha once intermittenly, during the summer after Mayor Snakeface's defeat. Things in Konoha were difficult then, what with that pasty-skinned freak, Orochimaru, attacking during the chuunin exams. He didn't see Kakashi much, but the moments they did spend together were precious to him.

Kakashi is six years older than he, but they were as close as two brothers could be. They were both given a difficult lot in life, as the sons of Hatake Sakumo, the disgraced White Fang of the Hidden Leaf. When their father committed seppuku, twelve-year old Kakashi stepped up and decided to raise his six-year old brother. He took great care of his brother, and helped him train to become one of the best shinobis that Konoha had ever seen. While Kakashi had managed to receive his jounin promotion at the age of thirteen, his brother received his at fourteen. The younger brother always felt that he had to live up to the high standards that his older brother had set, and now he had finally achieved something that few shinobis had.

He, the twenty-three year-old jounin who had aided in the destruction of the largest Hellmouth in the world had been chosen by the Godaime Hokage to replace her, as the Rokudaime Hokage. Tsunade-sama had sent him the letter just before the final battle of Sunnydale. She had said that she was retiring from the position so that she may focus more on her duties as a medic-nin for the hospital. She basically wrote that she had pleaded with his brother to take the position, but Kakashi being Kakashi had refused. The High Council was also puting pressure on her to choose an apt replacement, while carefully suggesting that she choose that sneaky bastard Danzo as her successor, but she wanted someone she felt the people of Konohagakure could trust, and with him sending in his mission reports, letting her know that his mission was nearly complete, and then she came up with the idea to have him succede her. He agreed, knowing that he would be able to some good for the home he loved so much. He, Hatake Arashi, formerly know as Xander Harris, would be the best damn Hokage since the great Sandaime Hokage.

i~Konohagakure Hokage Tower, Hokage's Office~/i

"What do you mean that you're retiring?" shouted Konoha's number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja.

"Yeah, I've been Hokage for three years now, and I've decided that I rather spend my time working as the head medical-nin at the hospital," responded Tsunade.

"Oh man, and I thought I was gonna be the Sixth Hokage," said Naruto, as he slumped over and sighed.

"Well brat, you're too young. Konoha law states that the Hokage must be at least twenty-one, so I had to go through a list of jounins, that are of age, and make a choice. Plus, with the Council pushing for Danzo to take over, I had to make a decision fast, so I did, and luckily, the Council agreed that my decision was acceptable," said Tsunade, as she reclined back in her chair.

"So who did you choose, Tsunade-sama?" asked Sakura.

"I chose one of the younger jounins. You wouldn't know him. He's been on a S-ranked mission for the last eight years, and he'll be returning today. He has graciously accepted the offer that I have sent him, and will be the Sixth Hokage," said Tsunade.

Kakashi eyes widened at Tsunade's answer, as he soon realized who she was talking about.

"He's coming back today?" he asked, in a serious tone.

"He sent a message yesterday, so as far as I know-," she started to say, but was soon interrupted by a poof and a bark. Standing there was a small pug wearing a messenger bag.

"Hello Bakko, what can I do for you?" asked Tsunade.

"I have a message for you, Tsunade-sama, from Arashi-sama," answered the dog.

Tsunade bent down and retrieved the message from Bakko's bag. She scanned the note with briefly, before jotting down a return message.

"Take this to him, and tell him that I look forward to seeing him," said Tsunade. Bakko yipped happily before disappearing.

"What did the note say?" asked Kakashi, in a somewhat eager tone.

"It said that he will be here in a matter of minutes," answered Tsunade, with a grin.

"So this Arashi guy is gonna be the new Hokage?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, he is. He is one of the most talented jounins to ever come from Konoha, and since Kakashi said no, I had to go with my second choice," said Tsunade, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So how good is he?" asked Naruto.

"Why don't you ask his brother? I'm sure he could attest to Arashi's skills as a shinobi," said Tsunade, slyly with a smirk.

"Who's his brother?" asked Sakura.

"I am," said Kakashi, as all eyes were now on him.

"You have a brother, Kakashi-sensei?" shouted Naruto.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Sakura, after smacking Naruto in the back of the head for shouting.

"It never came up," replied Kakashi, with a shrug and an eye blink, causing everybody to sweat drop.

"In the four years that you've been our sensei you never mentioned him," said Naruto, with a glare.

"Well, Arashi has been on a mission for eight years, and I've been working here, so it didn't seem relevant," said Kakashi.

"My brother has an answer for everything," came a laughing voice, as a then-unknown shinobi appeared in the doorway. Naruto studied the soon-to-be Hokage. He was pretty young, but he had to be at least twenty-one. He was wearing the standard jounin uniform and flak jacket, with his hitai-ate secured over his right eye, just like Kakashi-sensei, and his dark hair framing his face.

"Arashi," said Kakashi, taking in his brother's appearance.

"Hello 'kashi," said Arashi, with a smile.

"Arashi, it's good to see you. I'm so glad that you have accepted my offer," said Tsunade, with a grin.

"I am happy to be of service, Tsunade-sama," said Arashi, with a smirk on his face.

"You're gonna be the Hokage," said Kakashi, in a meek tone.

"Well Big Brother, you trained me well, and I did become a jounin at fourteen, so being chosen to replace the Hokage, is an honor and an appraisal of my skills as a shinobi of Konoha," responded Arashi.

"So, what happened to your eye?" asked Kakashi, his interests turning to hunting down the bastard that hurt his little brother.

"An enemy got the best of me, and thought I saw too much. Luckily, I managed to get away before he took my other eye," answered Arashi.

"Did you kill the bastard?" asked Naruto, his interest in the conversation and his new found superior growing.

"No, but an ally of mine managed to chop that prick in half, while I was recovering," said Arashi, smiling.

"Alright alright, everyone out. Arashi and I need to talk before meeting with the Council," said Tsunade. Naruto and Sakura left the office, with Naruto mentioning something about going for ramen.

"It is good that you're home, 'rashi," said Kakashi, smiling behind his mask.

"I think so too, 'kashi. I'm glad that mission is over, and I'm back home where I belong," said Arashi, agreeing with his older brother.

"Father would be proud of you," said Kakashi, as he teleported out of the office, in a swirl of leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

The Rokudaime Hokage sighed loudly. A month had passed since he had taken office, and things had been quiet in Konoha. Almost too quiet. He had worked tirelessly to help strengthen Konoha's alliances with Sunagakure, which were tentative at best, but luckily the Godaime Kazekage, Gaara, was just as eager as he was for a strong alliance between the two villages. While, he detested those two old bats on Konoha's Council, he also got to work with the different clan heads, which was beneficial not just for the individual clans, but all of Konoha. After an hour of nothing to do in his office, Arashi finally decided to quit for the day.

"Shizune," he called for his assistant.

"Yes Arashi-sama?," asked Tsunade's former protege, who decided to stay on as the Rokudaime's assistant.

"Are there any more meetings scheduled for today?" asked Arashi.

"No. Your next meeting isn't until tomorrow at noon, and all of the paperwork for today has been filed," answered Shizune.

"Alright, then I will be at the training grounds. Send an ANBU if I am needed," said the Rokudaime, as he shed the official robes and Hokage's hat.

"Yes sir," said Shizune, nodding at her superior's orders.

Arashi sat in the middle of the training ring, meditating. He could feel his chakra move fluidly through his body, ever changing and always flowing. He felt at peace, while also feeling the always present energy in the air.

"Hey Arashi-sama," came the voice of the energetic blonde ninja. Arashi opened his eye, and looked up to see his brother, and his two students standing there.

"What can I do for you three?" asked Arashi, as he stood up.

"Well, we finished our mission, and went to turn in our report, but Shizune said you were here," answered Kakashi.

"I finished my work earlier, and decided to train," said Arashi.

"How about a spar, Arashi-sama?" suggested Naruto, with a smile at the thought of taking on the Hokage.

"Alright," said Arashi, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Uh oh, I know that look," said Kakashi. as he studied his younger brother's face.

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"I mean that Arashi is gonna go all out for this match," answered Kakashi.

"Well, we haven't actually seen the Hokage fight, so we won't know what to expect," said Sakura.

"I've seen Arashi fight before. Hell, I taught him most of what he knows, but things have changed over the last eight years, so who knows how much my brother's skills have changed," said Kakashi, as he studied the fighting stance his brother fell into.

"I'm ready when you are, Naruto," said Arashi.

"I may only be a genin, but I can take what you dish out. iShadow Clone Jutsu/i," said Naruto, confidently, as he split into five different versions of himself.

"Hmmm... clones, interesting tactic," said Arashi, while grinning.

"We are Uzumaki Naruto, and we'll beat you. Believe it!" said the five Narutos, as they began to circle the Hokage.

"Looks like Naruto has Arashi-sama surrounded," said Sakura.

"Arashi has something up his sleeve," said Kakashi, as he studied his brother's carefree face.

"Come on, let's get him," said the Narutos, as they began to simultaneously jump onto the Hokage. Arashi simply dodge them, until he was on the opposite side of the field, back in his fighting stance.

"Naruto, you should know better than to think outnumbering an opponent and sheer strength is the best way to go. Try this on for size. iEarth Release: Earth Flow River/i," said Arashi, making the appropriate seals, and slamming his hands onto the ground. The ground beneath the five Narutos soften, and turned into a soft mud, and latched itself on the Narutos' legs.

"Awww crap, we can't move," said the Narutos, as they tried to lift their legs.

"It's time to end this. iEarth Release: Rising Stone Spears/i," said Arashi, as four sharpened stone pillars rose out of the ground, and impaled the four Uzumaki clones, causing them to disappear into nothingness.

"Alright, I give," huffed Naruto.

"Very well," said Arashi, as the mud released Naruto's legs from their dirt prison.

"Wow, I can't believe how fast that match was," said Sakura.

"What did you expect? Arashi was a high-ranking jounin before becoming Hokage. He could have defeated Naruto at the beginning of the match with one move, but he obviously wanted to see what Naruto had in him," commented Kakashi looking up from his book.

"Well, now that I know what kind of moves you use, I'm gonna train extra hard, so that I'll be able to beat you," shouted Naruto, as he pumped his fist in the air.

"I look forward to our next match, Naruto," said Arashi, smiling.

"I'm gonna beat you. Believe it!" said Naruto, with a fire in his eyes.

~Outside Konohagakure~

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" asked Fred.

"I believe so, from the spell text, we should have been transported to the village where that demon fox was sealed away," said the former watcher.

"I hope we can find a way to stop those things. That fox monster was pretty scary-looking," said Cordelia.

"What did the text say exactly?" asked Angel.

"It said that the giant nine-tailed fox was sealed away at the village hidden in the leaves by someone called the Yondaime Hokage," answered Wesley.

"So we're gonna find this Yo-yo guy , and tell him about Cordy's vision, and ask him how he sealed the demon fox before?" asked Gunn, as the group continued to walk down the forest path.

"That sums it up," said Wesley.

"Well, we better find this place soon because these heels were not made for trekking through the woods," huffed Cordy.

"Hey y'all, look," said Fred, pointing. Just ahead of the group was a large gate wall. The entryway was adorned with a leaf-like symbol.

"My word, I think we found the village," said Wesley. Just as the members of Angel Investigations approached the gate, two dark figures descended from the top of the wall.

"Halt outsiders," said the figure, wearing a mask that resembled a wolf. The second figure, who had a feminine curve, kept her hand on the kitana strapped to her side.

"What is your business here?" asked the wolf-masked figure.

"We have information on the demon fox," said Angel, taking the lead. The two masked figures seemed to gasp in shock.

"We have to take you to see the Hokage," said the cat-masked woman. The large gate swung open revealing a sprawling village.

"Wow," said Fred.

"It does appear to be a rather large community," said Wesley.

"This is cool," said Gunn.

"Follow us," said the masked man, as he lead the group of outsiders into the village.

"You're taking us to see who exactly?" asked Angel, as he and his friends followed the masked figures.

"You will be seeing the Hokage. He is our village leader and one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful, people in this entire country," answered the masked woman.

"Look at that," said Fred, as she gasped looking at the large mountain that seemed to have five faces carved in it.

"It's like Mount Rushmore," said Cordelia.

"That is the Hokage Monument. It honors our past leaders, for the sacrifices and hardships they faced leading us," said the man.

"We're here," said the woman, as the group stopped in front of a large building.

"This is the Hokage Tower. You'll be meeting with the Rokudaime Hokage. You will tell him everything you know, and if you're lucky he might believe you," said the man, not trusting these outsiders with this so-called information on the Kyuubi.

"Wolf, go back to the gate. I'll escort these people into the Hokage's office," said the woman.

"As you wish, Yuugao," said the man, as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"How did he do that?" asked Fred.

"I can't answer that. It would violate procedure. You must wait and speak with the Lord Hokage," said the woman now identified as Yuugao. The group entered the building, and proceeded to an area, where a woman with short dark hair was sitting behind a desk.

"Shizune-san, these outsiders need to speak with the Hokage," said Yuugao.

"He's not in his office right now. He finished all of his paperwork, and went to the training ground for a workout," said Shizune, with a smile.

"Shizune, this is an important matter. These people claim to have information on the nine-tailed fox," said Yuugao.

"I see," and with a snap of her fingers two more masked figures appeared out of nowhere.

"How do they keep doin' that?" murmured Gunn.

"I'm not detecting any type of magic," said Wesley.

"You two, report to the training grounds, and inform Hokage-sama that he has visitors to attend to," ordered Shizune.

"HAI!" exclaimed both masked men, as they disappeared.

"You may wait in the Hokage's office. He should be here in a matter of minutes," said Shizune.

"Thank you," said Angel, as he and the others entered the office.

"This guy has nice taste," said Cordelia, as she seated herself on a rather comfy sofa.

"Wes, didn't you say that the one who sealed the fox was the Yondaime Hokage?" asked Angel.

"Yes, but this man was referred to as the Rokudaime Hokage," observed Wesley.

"Well, then this guy is obviously a different person, but maybe he knows how to seal the demon fox away too," said Fred.

"I am sorry to have kept you wait-," said a voice that three members of Angel Investigations easily recognized.

"XANDER!" screeched Cordelia.

"Shit," said the Rokudaime Hokage.


End file.
